Senshi insanity
by On Soaring Wings
Summary: Chapter 2 revised. Haruka, and Michiru fight, Chibusa, and Hotaru become kidnapers, and Mamoru gets nothing but trouble.
1. Insane

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or Star Trek so don't sue me.

One day the Inner Senshi were siting around in Rei's den studying. When suddenly they were interupted from a loud snore. All heads instantly turned in Usagi's direction.

"What're you looking at me for?" She asked.

"Cause you're the one who always falls asleep, baka!" Rei spat at her.

"WWWWHHHHAAAAA!!!! Rei you're so mean to me!!!" Usagi whined with tears starting to fester in her eyes.

"Oh Usagi-chan you know I only do it cause I love you, you silly odango." Rei said in an attempt to calm her down. Usagi instantly brightend up.

"You really mean that? Oh that's so sweet! I love you too Rei-chan!" With that Usagi pounced on Rei, and began to smother her in kisses.

------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ami, and Makoto were glaring the true sleeping beauty, who was Minako (Well Ami was glaring anyway, Makoto was busy fondeling the bluenette's tight-but-soft buttocks.).

"You think we should wake her?" Makoto asked her girlfriend.

"I'll give her a shake." Ami began. "I just can't trust you to do anything right, ever since we tried bondage last month."

_**FLASHBACK...**_

_Makoto was in her underwear tied down to her bed. "Okay Ami-chan we're all set, lets go."_

_"Uh... Mako-chan? I'm no expert, but isn't one of us supposed to be free?" Ami asked from her position shackeld to the wall._

_Makoto thought about for a second before expressing her realizations with a loud... "DOH!!!" _

_**END FLASHBACK...**_

'It was an honest mistake." Makoto pleaded exaspertly.

"Makoto... What did I say eariler?" Ami asked sternly.

"Don't try to defend myself. I'm sorry Ami-cha- I mean mistress." Makoto said dejectedly

"And don't you forget it." Ami said as she began shaking Minako awake.

Minako sprang upward screaming pleasurably. "YES CAPTAIN JANEWAY!!! I'VE BEEN A VERY NAUGHTY BORG!!! DISIPLINE ME HARD!!!" Before coming to her senses and realizing what she said.

After a minute of silence from all in the room, Ami spoke up. "No more Star Trek, for you Mina-chan."


	2. More insane

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Kagome, but if I did... never mind.

__

_**CHAPTER II**_

Meanwhile, in an unknown location in Tokyo city, Mamoru sat in a chair, in a dark room.

"Usagi... I swear on the Kingdom of Earth, YOU SHALL PAY FOR ABANDONING ME FOR A LIFE OF LESBIAN ORGIES WITH YOUR FELLOW SENSHI!!!" The insane loser shouted out in the middle of an empty room.

"SHUT UP!!!" Another voice shouted as an old boot crashed through the window, striking the man who had Haruka affectionally renicknamed "Tuxedo Douche", and knocking him out cold, facefirst into an open can of brown paint.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**THE NEXT DAY...**_

Chibiusa, and Hotaru were sitting behind a set of bushes, watching the sidewalk in front of them.

"Usa-chan, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hotaru asked her girlfriend.

"Of course it will Taru-chan!" The pink-haired girl responded enthusiasticly. "After all this was your idea."

At that point Kagome Higurashi (from Inuyasha) walked down the same sidewalk. As she was about to pass the spot where the girls were hiding, they sprang into action. Chibiusa jumped out, and pressed a damp cloth to Kagome's mouth. She was out like a light in less then five seconds.

"Okay, now on to phase two, Taru-chan." With that Chibiusa grabbed Kagome's wrists, while Hotaru grabbed her ankles. They then proceeded to carry Kagome, back to Hotaru's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**MEANWHILE...**_

Back at the Outers Mansion, Haruka, and Michiru were having a slight "lovers quarell". (Translation: they were yelling at each other, while Michiru threw whatever she could get her hands on at Haruka.)

"How dare you scream out another woman's name in our bed!" Michiru yelled out, picking a vase out of a box in the closet labled "Cheep plastic vases, pottery ect. FOR ROLEPLAYING PURPOSES ONLY!", and chucking it at Haruka.

Haruka dodged the projectile and shot back. "Hey at least I did'nt call out "Asner" at the peak of my climax last week!"

"For the last time I said EISNER!" Michiru screamed at her lover. Her tone angry, yet playfull, as if they were'nt really mad at each other. For added effect she picked a discarded pump out of the closet, and tossed it at Haruka's face. (Which she was quick to block with her arms.)

"How the hell is that supposed to be any better!?" Haruka yelled in a matter that was equally playfull.

The two were so caught up in their "argument", that they did'nt notice Chibiusa, and Hotaru come through the front door carrying an unconsious Kagome.

"Oh no they're fighting Taru-chan!" Chibiusa exclaimed as she slipped off her shoes, revealing her pink sock-clad feet.

"No It's okay Usa-chan." Hotaru said as she kicked of her sandles. "They just playing a game. I'll tell you about it latter, but right now we've got work to do."

"You're right Taru-chan." Chibiusa said, and with that the two girls proceded to carry the still out cold Kagome up the stairs to Hotaru's room.

_**TBC...**_


End file.
